Blame It
by igobacktoblack
Summary: They promised not to drink anymore, but one party at Santana's place change their minds. And as the drink comes in, the truth comes out. Finchel, Quick, Brittana. SMUT. – Post 2x22.
1. The Party

**Blame It.**

**I know it's a cliche, but I didn't find any other title. Again, english ISN'T my native language, so please forgive me if there's any mistakes. **

They promised not to drink anymore, but one party at Santana's place change their minds. And as the drink comes in, the truth comes out. Finchel, Quick, Brittana. SMUT. – Post 2x22.

**Chapter 1 – **_**The **_**Party.**

**Santana's POV.**

Finally summer was here. I couldn't wait to get the fuck out of this school and chill out for months.

Of course I'd miss Glee Club, it was the best part of my day. Even when I was in Cheerios. But we'd have another year. The last one. Wow, it was kinda of scary remember that. The last Sectionals, Regionals and if we got luck and the Man Hands and Frankenteen don't make out in front of everyone, I knew we could get another shot in Nationals.

It was my first day of vacation and I was completely bored. I'd call Britt Britt and call her to a make-out session, but with all drama with Artie and.. me, she told me 'no make out sessions' until she was ready. I was so in love with her and in the same time I was so afraid of the reactions. In the school, my mom, my dad.. Ugh. I didn't even want to think about it.

My parents were in some convention, I didn't ask because I didn't care. But spend a Friday night all by myself wasn't fun. I could call Puck.. but he was dating that Lauren. And I didn't play in _that_ time anymore. So, my two options were off the table, what could I do?

So one word came in my mind. _**Party.**_

I'd see Britt and be close to her, it was enough for me. But I couldn't just call her. Then I reminded of "The _Rachel Berry_ House Party Trainwreck Extravaganza", it was a really good party, everybody was drunk and happy. So.. I could give "The _Santana Lopez_ House Party Trainwreck Extravaganza." I had the drinks and the music, so I was ready.

I picked my phone and called Kurt first. If I invited him, in 5 minutes, the whole Glee Club would find out about the party, so I was saving time.

"Satan? I mean, Santana?"

"Hey Kurt." I laughed. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, thanks. You?"

"I'm good. So.. I have something to say."

"You're finally admiting that you have a pact with Satan? I've already knew.."

"No.." I rolled my eyes. He was nice, but sometimes he could be a pain in the ass. "I'm giving a party. You could call it "The _Santana Lopez_ House Party Trainwreck Extravaganza." Call everyone in Glee Club. Blaine can come too."

"Uh.. sure, when?"

"8 pm."

"Okay.. Santana, do you know what time it is? It's 6pm."

"So?"

"What if some of us got plans tonight?"

"Please, if I, the hottest girl in this club, don't have something to do, I'm sure the rest don't have too. So, invite everyone. Even Man Hands and Finnocence."

"Ok."

"Bye." I hung up and smiled.

I kept anything that my mother loved. It wasn't a good idea to leave anything expensive or fragile in a party full of drunks.

I had a feeling that this party would be crazy.


	2. The Santana Lopez House Party

**Chapter 2 - The**_**Santana Lopez**_**House Party Trainwreck Extravaganza?**

**Finn's POV**

I was in my room, watching tv, waiting Rachel call when I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in."

Kurt opened the door and smiled.

"Hey dude, what's up?"

"May I come in?"

"Sure Kurt."

He closed the door and sat by my side, in my bed. In the past, I'd be very uncomfortable with the situation, but the time passed and I've grown. He was my brother and didn't matter if he was gay, he would be always my little brother.

"Santana called me."

I frowned. Santana wasn't a good friend of Kurt. Actually, she wasn't a good friend of anyone, except for Brittany.

"She's giving a party. She even called 'The _Santana Lopez_ House Party Trainwreck Extravaganza.' "

"But.. Rachel didn't gave a party with that name?"

"Yes. Don't even remember me. The image of her kissing Blaine.. ugh."

I remembered that party. Everybody was so wasted, except for me and Kurt. And I was still hurt because of Rachel's betrayal and I was coming back to Quinn, who was hurt with Sam and Santana. I never told anyone, but the "Blainchel" kiss hurt me even more. I was in love with her. I never stopped loving Rachel. Not even when I was with Quinn.

I couldn't imagine how Kurt felt in that moment and after, with the duet and the date. Well, it didn't matter anymore, because he was with Blaine now and I was with Rachel. Everybody was happy.

"And she asked me to invite everyone in Glee club, including you and Rachel, which is a surprise, huh?"

I nodded, Santana was the only one who was still pissed with me and Rachel because of the kiss in Nationals. Sure, everyone blamed us, we knew it, but as time passed, everyone forgot.

"I have to call Rachel, if she agrees, we can go."

"You're so whipped!"

"HAHA, me? And you? I know you'll do the same with Blaine."

He rolled his eyes, but agreed. And then, got up.

"Ok, I'll call Mercedes and Tina. Can you call to Puck and Sam?"

"Sure."

"Thanks." He smiled and left.

I called Puck and Sam, they agreed to go. Lauren would come too, she knew Puck and couldn't left him alone if didn't want to be cheat. Kurt told me Mercedes, Tina, Mike, Quinn, Brittany and Blaine also agreed. So, I called Rachel.

"Hello Finn!" She said.

"Hey baby, how are you?"

"I'm perfectly fine, and you?"

"Me too. Er.. Rach?"

"Yes, Finn?"

"Santana is giving a party in her place, do you want to go?"

"I won't crash her party. If I wasn't invited, it means she doesn't want me there. I'm persona non grata to her." I rolled my eyes, she could be so naïve sometimes. Yes, and that's coming from me.

"She invited you, Rachel. She invited the Glee Club. Everyone."

"Really?"

"Yes. She called her party 'The _Santana Lopez_ House Party Trainwreck Extravaganza.'"

"But..-

"Yes, we know your party had the same name. But do you wanna go? I'll get if you don't, I mean, you two clearly aren't friends..-

"Yes, I want to go."

"Wait, what?" She surprised me.

"Let's go, Finn. What could possibly go wrong?"

Ok, a lot of things crossed my mind, but I didn't say a thing.

"Well.. if you want to, let's go. I'll pick up at 8, ok?"

"Okay. I love you."

"I love you too, see you then."

I hung up with a huge smile on my face, it was so easy to love Rachel, be with her.. everything with her was so damn easy.

I took a shower after Kurt, but I was sure I'd be ready before him. And I wasn't wrong. I parked my truck at Rachel's place and opened the door, I walked to the door and knocked a few times.

The door was opened and my jaw fell. She was so gorgeous, so beautiful, so hot.. I could describe how perfect she was. She was wearing a blue dress, strapless and very short, just like her skirts. Her hair was loose and her make up was very soft, she was wearing a black stiletto. Yes. Rachel Berry was wearing high heels.

"Are you ready?"

I smiled, but not in innocent way, I knew that the 'The _Santana Lopez_ House Party Trainwreck Extravaganza.' Would be the best part ever.


	3. Changing Minds

**Chapter 3: Changing minds.**

**Santana's POV**

Kurt did a good job, everybody was here, even Frankenteen and Man Hands. I should say she was hot, I mean, _really_ hot. Who knew, huh?

"Okay, let's get this party started." I said, turning the radio on, really loud.

Everybody started to dance and make out. _Great._

I went to Puck and poked him, he turned to me and said:

"What?"

"Help me."

"With what?" he frowned.

"Duh, bringing the coolers and all the drinks here, I'm a girl, need some help."

He smiled, I knew him, if you want to get a smile from Noah Puckerman, you have to talk about chicks, football or drinks. I had sex with him so many times, I knew everything about that boy. He helped me with the coolers, I bought some wine, vodka and beer. Everybody would be wasted. There's no party without the drunk ones.

"C'mon guys, let's drink." Puck said.

"Hell to the no!" Mercedes shouted. "Last time we drank, everybody got a huge hangover. And you and Brittany throw up in front of everyone in school."

"That's because we drank that thing Rachel brought."

"Don't blame me! You all drank because you wanted."

"Rachel's right." Finn said.

"Shut up, Frankenteen." I said. "Okay, nobody is gonna throw up, we aren't in school, if anyone got really wasted, can sleep here, my parents are gone for this whole week."

"C'mon guys. This party won't be fun if everyone is sober."

I smiled as Puck said that and grabbed me by my waist. Someone cleaned the throat and he looked at Lauren, then pulled away from me.

"Whipped." I rolled my eyes. "So.. everybody are in?"

"I'm in." Q. said.

_That's my girl. _

"I'm in too." Tina said.

"Me too." Blaine raised his hand.

Everybody agreed, even Rachel and Finn. In minutes, every drink I had was gone. The New Direction kids were alcoholic huh? By that time, we were all drunks.

"Let's do something!" Rachel asked.

"Spin the bottle!"Q. laughed.

"That's right." Sam said.

I grabbed a bottle and we sat on the floor, in a circle, it was my turn and..

Oh. My. Fucking. God.

Rachel.

She smiled and looked at Finn, he nodded. In the other party, he was one of the sobers, but now he was drunk as any of us.

We got on our knees and leaned over each other. Our lips touched and I opened my mouth, her tongue slip in. she tasted good. Really good. I cupped her face with one hand and we kissed until we got breathless.

"You're a good kisser, Berry."

"You too, Santana." She laughed.

So the game continued, Mercedes kissed Sam. Tina kissed Brittany. Finn kissed Rachel. Kurt gave a little kiss in Lauren. Artie kissed Q.

"Okay, this is kinda of boring. Let's play something else?" Puck said.

"What's your idea?" Lauren asked.

He stopped for a second and then smiled. I knew that smile, oh.. it couldn't be a good thing.

"Let's play 7 minutes in Heaven."


	4. Quick

**Chapter 4: Quick.**

**Quinn's POV.**

When Puck said that, I shivered. Of course he'd pick 7 minutes in Heaven. It's so.. Puck.

Everybody were drunk, really drunk, I felt the rage in me, apparently I was the angry drunk.

_Like I care._

I looked at Finn, he was so fucking happy with that bitch. Ugh.

I just wanted somebody to love _me_, is that so hard? I mean, I was hot and beautiful. Every guy in school wanted to be with me. Just to get into my pants, of course.

"That's a good idea." Artie said "but how we gonna choose who is going in there?"

"Spin the bottle." Santana rolled her eyes.

"Okay, me first." Puck did it and landed on.. me.

"Whoa.. awkward." Rachel mumbled.

"There's no way my man will go upstairs with Lucy Caboosey."

Son of a bitch, she was the only one who still reminded me about my past.

"Wait, fat bottomed girl." Santana got up "Your man wanted to pLay the game. So follow the rules. If you don't like the rules, don't play the fucking game. Meanwhile, Puck can go to my bedroom with Q."

"I can't go." Everybody looked at me.

"C'mon Q, don't be a pain in the ass. You don't have to get preggo again." Santana smiled. I gave her the finger.

Puck looked at me and I bit my lip, he wanted that, but I wasn't in the mood, I just wanted to die. Or drink more.

I got up. I wouldn't have sex with him. Keep that in mind, Q. We went to Santana's bedroom and he closed the door.

"You won't touch me." I warned him.

"Don't worry." He sat by my side. "Do you realized it's the first time we're alone since –

"Don't."

No, he couldn't bring that up. I was doing a great job pretending she didn't exist.

"Sometime we'll have to talk about it. She's real."

"It hurts, stop."

"And you think it doesn't hurt me, too? I wanted to keep her, she's my daughter! **Our** daughter!"

"No, she's not. Now Shelby's her mom."

"I don't care, but we made her."

"I miss her." I mumbled, letting my wall fall. He was the only one who could see and feel my pain, who can look me deep inside.

He hugged me and kissed the top of my head.

"Did you regret?"

"Yes. But it's too late. I don't know where Shelby is."

"We could find out." He said.

"And then what? Steal her from Shelby? We can't Puck! She's not ours anymore!"

"She'll always be ours, Quinn."

I rolled my eyes.

"I miss her too, you know? I cry sometimes, wondering how my life, **our life**, would be if we kept her."

"But we didn't. and now you're with Lauren. "

"But I still love you."

I looked at him, shocked. What was he saying?

"Don't play with me, Puck." I shut my eyes.

"I'm not lying."

"And why you didn't fight for me? After that day in the hospital, you didn't call me. When the vacation ended, you didn't even look at me!"

"And you did? You pretended too!"

Tears were falling and my heart was broken. Since the day Beth was born, my heart never was the same.

"And I know you loved me too. Maybe you still do."

"No."

"How do you know? Do you realize Sam and Finn didn't make you happy?"

"I was happy with them." I frowned.

"Happier than when you were with me?"

And then, I knew it. The happiest time of my life was with him. His mom was a pain in the ass with the baby stuff, but I was happy with him. Really happy.

He cupped my face with his hand and looked in my eyes, I nodded and he kissed me. And it felt so good. I missed that kiss, a lot, Puck was a great kisser and in the bed, he was very good too.

We stood there, kissing; he didn't try to do anything.

"I love you, Quinn. I want to be with you."

"But Lauren..-

"I like her, she's nice. But she is like Finn and Sam to you, just a toy. I'm using her to forget you."

These words really touched me, it made sense.

"Please, give me a chance. I can make you happy."

He was telling the truth, I could tell because of his eyes, I remembered when he told me he loved me in the hospital, the eyes were in the same way.

I deserved to be happy. And he was the one who could made me feel that way.

"Okay."

He smiled.

"Really?"

"Yes. But you have to break up with Lauren."

"Of course. So.. are we together?"

"Hm.. not yet."

He frowned.

"When you break up with her, we can talk."

"But can I kiss you now?"

"We're playing 7 minutes in Heaven. You have to kiss me."

He kissed me again, I put my hands on the inside of his jacket and pushed it off of his shoulders. We separated for air and I bit my lip.

"Q, we don't have to..-

"I want you." I was afraid, but I needed him.

"Are you sure?"

I nodded and he turned us, leaving me underneath him. I wrapped my legs around his waist; I could feel his erection against me.

His hands covered my panties and pulled down in one move. Meanwhile, I took off my dress. I removed his shirt and he opened the buttons of his jeans.

"I love you, Quinn." He murmured against my neck, his fingers were teasing me, stroking me lightly.

"I love you too."

His lips were further down, biting and licking my breasts. Then, he got up and tossed his jeans and briefs on the floor.

He came back and I took him in my hand and stroked him. I heard his moan and smiled.

"Oh. Oh."

I frowned.

"What?"

"I didn't bring any condoms."

"I'm on the pill."

"Really?"

"Yea. Go on."

He pushed into me and in the same time, circled my clit with his finger. We found our rhythm very quickly.

Our moans were getting louder, but I didn't care. Being with him was so fucking good.

Moments later, I was clenching around him and moaning his name. Then he came really hard.

Seconds later, it was my turn to have a orgasm. And it was the best I ever had. Okay, I had sex twice, but the second time was better.

We heard a knock on the door.

"Time is over." It was Santana.

We got up and dressed up. We were all sweaty and I looked like a mess.

"You're gorgeous." He said, reading my mind.

"Thanks."

He kissed me again and took my hand.

"No." I shook my head. "You're Lauren's boyfriend. Don't break her heart like this, breaking up with her will do that, she doesn't need to see us."

"I think she heard us."

"It doesn't matter."

He rolled his eyes and opened the door. When we got back to the living room, Lauren said:

"Did you used protection, Lucy? Or you wanna be preggo again?"

"Lauren, we'll talk later." Puck told her.

"There's nothing to be said. We're over, asshole."

He didn't protest and sat by my side.

"Okay, who's next?" I asked.


	5. Finchel

**Chapter 5 – Finchel.**

**Finn's POV.**

"I think we should do 7 minutes in heaven with the person we want." Tina said.

Mike smiled. He was totally fucking her. Lucky bastard. No, I didn't have an interest in Tina, I wanted to have that kind of intimacy with Rachel.

"Okay, get your lovers and do whatever you want, wherever you want." Santana said and sat on the couch with Brittany. Lauren got up and left. Sam kissed Mercedes and we were all surprised. Like 'when did this happened?'.

Tina dragged mike to the kitchen. Blaine was talking to Kurt, Quinn, Puck and Artie.

I turned to Rachel.

"Do you want to talk with them?" she took a bottle of vodka and opened it.

"What the..-

"I hid it." She smiled. "Let's go upstairs."

"O-Okay."

We went to Santana's bedroom and she locked the door.

"Did you fuck her here?"

"What?"

"Did you have sexual intercourse with Santana here?"

"No, we did it in a motel."

"Hm.."

"Rachel..-

"Don't worry, I'm not mad." She drank her vodka, I drank it too and we were really wasted again.

"Do you think I'm pretty?"

"What? Of course, Rachel."

"More than Quinn and Santana?"

"You're the prettiest girl I've seen." I smiled.

"Really?"

"Yes."

So, she pushed me and I felt in bed. Rach put her bottle In the nightstand and straddled me. Her dress went up and I could see that her panties were black.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"C'mon Finny. You want that too."

"Rachel, you're drunk. I won't have sex with you in this situation."

"Which situation?"

"Baby, I really wanna have sex with you."

"So? I'm giving that chance!"

"But it's your first time. I don't want our first time to be in Santana's bed. It feels wrong."

She sighed.

"You're right. I'm sorry… I'm just not ready."

"That's okay, baby. I'll wait you."

She smiled.

"You're the best boyfriend in the world."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are. But we can.. make other things, right?"

"What other things?"

"Foreplays."

I gasped.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes." She cupped my erection and I moaned.

I knew she was nervous, so I flipped us, I was on top.

"You should take you shoes off."

"Oh, yeah. Thanks." She took off her high heels.

I crashed my lips against hers and grabbed her face with both hands. She moved her hands between our bodies and grasped my erection once again. I moaned against her mouth.

I opened the zipper oh her dress and took it off. Her bra was black, matching her panties. I could feel her arousal though the black fabric. Ugh, I was so fucking hard, I was sure mu balls were blue.

My hands unhooked her bra, sliding the straps down her arms, I licked her left breast and bit her nipple. I gave the same treatment to the right one.

My head was further down, I could feel the heat of her entrance in my face. God, I needed to taste her. I kissed her thighs while I took her panties.

Then, I slid my tongue in her entrance, she moaned loudly. I circled her clit and slipped one finger into her. And then, another.

I sped up my movements and minutes later, she was clenching around me.

When she came, I sucked everything she gave me.

"It was amazing. I love you so much." She said.

"I love you too, baby."

We got up, she bent at her knees and opened my jeans, she pushed them down as far as needed. Her hand started stroking me in a fast rhythm. I moaned her name several times.

"Rachel, I think I'm gonna cum.."

"No. Not yet." She licked my head and put me in her mouth.

I had to thought in mailman to not end this quicker than I wanted. I grabbed her hair and watched her head bobbed up and down.

Damn, she knew how to do a blowjob. When I had sex with Santana, she didn't give me one, well.. I didn't want that mouth on my cock, kissing her was enough.

I gripped her head a little harder, I knew I was close, so she played with my balls. My moans were getting louder until I came. She drank it all and got up.

"Did you like it?"

"Yeah." I said, breathless.

"I'm glad."

"You should be."

She smiled.

"I think we should get dress and leave."

"Why?"

"It's midnight."

"So? Are you Cinderella?" I laughed.

"I can't go home too late."

"Rach, we're drunk. Your dads won't be very happy to see you like that."

"You're right."

Who knew I'd be the smartest in the couple, huh?

We got dress and then, the door was open.

"Ops." Mercedes said.

"Mercedes? Sam?" we frowned.

"We want to use the room, guys." Sam blushed.

"Oh." My eyes widened "Are you gonna do it?"

"Finn? It's not cool ask your friends if they are going to have sexual intercourse!" Rachel said "Mercedes, you'll tell me everything when we get sober."

I rolled my eyes and took her hand, the door was locked behind us when we left the bedroom.

"Who knew?" I mumbled.

Trouth mouth would get a steaming cup of hot chocolate tonight.

"Finn?"

"Yes?"

"Don't worry, I'll be ready soon. I can't wait until 25."

"I'm glad, baby. Really."

We smiled and went to talk to people in living room.

I was right, "The Santana Lopez House Party Trainwreck Extravaganza" was the best party ever!


	6. Brittana

**Chapter 6: Brittana.**

**Santana's POV**

I looked at Finn and Rachel as they sat with Blaine, Artie, Kurt, Q and Puck. Ugh, they were all happy.

I wished being happy too.

Brittany talked to me for a while, but the she had to leave. So the party wasn't fun anymore. I wanted everyone to leave.

My phone buzzed and I saw it was a message from Britt.

"Lord T. is fine, I'm going back to ur place, xoxo"

I smiled.

"I have to go. My mom will kill me if see that I'm not sleeping yet." Q. said.

"I take you home." Puck kissed her cheek.

Ok, now Quick was back? Hmm.. finally. I guess. I mean, they had a baby together and then didn't even look or talk to each other.

"I'm leaving too." Man Hands said "Can we go, baby?" she asked.

Finn nodded, Kurt and Blaine got up too.

"Santana, guuurl.. thanks for the par-_tay_." Artie said.

"Oh, you're welcome. Hm, where's Mercedes and Sam?"

"In your room." Finnocence mumbled.

_Great,_ the two were having sex in _my_ bed? I almost puked. Disgusting.

At least, they were quiet.

Everybody left and minutes later, the two went down the stairs.

"Where's everybody?" she asked.

"They left."

Thank God, I'd have the whole house for me and Brittany, if I got luck, maybe we could make out.

Both thanked me and left. I took a look in the house, it looked like a tornado passed by. I'd take care of that later.

Minutes later, the door bell rang, I went to the door and opened.

"Hey Britt Britt, come in."

"Did everybody left?"

"Yeah, 10 minutes ago."

"Oh."

"Stay. Please."

"Okay." She smiled.

"Can we go to my room?"

"Of course!"

We went to my room and she sat on my bed.

"So.. what do you wanna do?"

"Hm.. I don't know, make out?"

"Santana, I told you. No more sweet lady kisses until I decide what to do."

"C'mon, Brittany, you won't get back with Four Eyes, right?"

"No, me and Artie.. we're done, just friends."

"I love you and you love me too."

"But I can't be with someone who is afraid to come out."

"I'm..-

"Santana, I'm bi-curious. and you're lebanese. We love each other."

"That's right! We can make out –

"No. I won't hide it anymore. If you want to be with me, you'll have to come out. To everyone."

I bit my lip. I've never seen Brittany so serious, I knew she meant it. We weren't drunk anymore, she was telling me the truth.

"I'm so scared. You saw what they did to Kurt at prom..-

"Santana, get over it. Stop thinking in everyone. Think about what is more important to you. Me or everyone?"

"You."

"So.. remember I'll come out too. I'm not afraid. We'll get through together."

She was right. I wasn't the only one who would come out, she was right there, with me."

"I love you. Please… stay."

"I will."

That put a huge smile on my face.

"Can you give me some time? A few days, just to prepare myself."

"Okay."

I leaned over her and we kissed. God, her lips were my paradise. Our tongues danced in a perfect rhythm.

I missed her so much. Knowing she would be my side, we could get through everything. Brittany was the love of my life. I knew it. She was the only one I cared and loved, besides myself – of course.

"I missed our sweet lady kissed." She giggled against my skin.

"Me too, Britt Britt."

My hands started moving to take off her top, then she did the same thing with me. God, I couldn't wait to fuck her. I felt the wetness being formed between my legs, soaking my panties. She moved her fingers to my slick folds and teasing me, circling my clit in lazy circles.

_She was driving me crazy. And she knew it._

Suddenly, she slid one finger into me and started moving in and out. But it wasn't enough. I needed more.

"More." I mumbled.

"What? I can't hear you." She was teasing me.

"More."

"Say it out loud."

"More!" I yelled.

"That's better." She said, proudly.

She added a second finger and went down with her kissed, she nudged my legs, spreading them apart and settled between them.

When she connected her tongue in my pussy, I lost it. Boy she was perfect.

Her finger worked on my clit in a fast rhythm, I was so needy, she made me so freaking needy.

I've never felt that way before. Santana Lopez didn't have a heart, feelings. I was the bitch in this whole story. And Brittany was the cutest person I've ever met. She made me feel everything. I was willing to do anything to be with her.

But tonight, she could be anything but cute. She was on fire! Damn..

"Baby.. you're so hot. You taste so good."

I smiled. Her kind words conforted me, she made me believe in love.

My body started to shiver and then I came, she didn't wate any drop. Like always.

We changed positions and threw our clothes on the floor, I was face to face to her pussy. Hm.

My paradise.

When I touched her, I could saw she gripped the sheets, I licked her. Hard. Until I got breathless.

"When I thought you couldn't get any better, you taste awesome, Britt."

"Thanks" she smiled.

She gripped the sheets even harder when my tongue went to her clit and my fingers entered her, she grabbed my head and push it into her core. So I remembered.

"Britt?" I called her.

"Yes?" she said, between gasps.

"You wanna.." I licked her and was being tough with my fingers, her walls were clenching around me "be my girlfriend?"

The she came. I still worked my fingers until her spasm and any trace of her orgasm were gone.

"Yes." She muttered.

My life was complete, now she was mine. Finally. No more boys between us.

I got up and opened one drawer in my nightstand, she tried to see what I had in my hands.

"So.. do you wanna be fucked?"

She frowned.

"But we just..-

"No. we made love. Now I'll fuck you with my cock." I showed my dildo and her eyes widened.

"Wow."

"Do you like it?"

"Yeah." She smiled in a dirty way. A very dirty way.

"So.. you've been a very bad girl, right?"

"Me? No! Santana, I try to be a good girl, otherwise Santa won't give me any presents!"

She was so naïve, but cute."

"We're acting, Britt."

"Oh! Sorry. Then… yes, I've been a very bad girl."

"So you deserve to be punished. Don't you think?"

"Yes."

I stroked her lightly with my fingers before I slammed the dildo inside her, she arched her back.

She moaned and I laughed, I loved being in power.

I pumped the dildo hard, I was literally fucking her senseless.

_Wanky._

Her delicious moans were getting very loud. Not that I cared. She was _my girlfriend._

My beautiful girlfriend.

She came for the second time and let loose, I lie down by her side and kissed the tip of her nose and winked.

"I love you."

"I love you, too." She kissed me.

I remembered when I wished to be happy, just like Finchel, Klaine and other couples. Guess what? I was _happier_ than them.

**The Smut is over! The next chapter will be the last one, with revelations. Thank you for reviews, favorite and stories alerts.**


	7. Revelations

**Chapter 7: Revelations.**

**Finn's POV**

It was the first day of school. The final year. Whoa, I made it. My grades were the furthest thing from being good, I was quite surprise that they passed me.

But they did and that's what mattered to me.

My vacation, otherwise, were the best! Me and Rachel spent days together, making out and stuff. We finally made love and boy, it was perfect. 3 weeks after The Santana Lopez House Party Trainwreck Extravaganza, she told me she was ready. It might sound cliché, but it was something very special. For both of us.

My first time should have been with her. But when we did it, _it was my first time._ I felt something.

Something I couldn't describe.

I felt _complete_. More than that.

We went to school together and I was really happy when we found out we would have almost all classes together.

It was the first Glee Club meeting of year, Rach was telling her ideas, I didn't pay attention because her smile, her face didn't let me. She was so perfect.

I knew my destiny. I'd go to NYC with her, watch her dreams come true. And work to mine comes true too. She'd be there to support me, like I'd be there for her.

We sat side by side and Mr. Schue came in.

"Hello guys! Did you have fun in your summer break?"

"Oh yea." Q. said smiling to Puck.

Quick was going strong, so was Samcerdes and Klaine.

Blaine came in, looking shy.

"Hey"

Mr. Schue turned around.

"Hello Blaine. How are you?"

"I'm fine, thanks.."

"So.. sorry for asking, but what are you doing here?"

Kurt got up and went to boyfriend's side.

"Wel.. no everyone know yet, but I transferred to McKinley High today."

I smiled. Dude, that rocks! Kurt wanted so badly Blaine to transfer. It seems he got it. The distance was affecting them, but now, they were invincible.

"And I want to audition to New Directions."

"Oh, of course! Which song you will sing?"

"Teenage dream, by Katy Perry." He said smiling to his love.

**Kurt's POV**

When he finished the song, I had tears in my eyes. He had me in last year with that song.

"You are so in. Welcome to the New Directions!" Mr. Schue smiled.

I hugged him. Finally, I wouldn't be ashamed to hold his hand in the corridors.

We sat in the corner of the room.

"Ok, this is it, guys. The last year; it's time to get Nationals, ok?"

I looked at _him_, with Blaine, I had no doubt we'd win everything.

"Mr. Schue?" Santana said, getting up with Brittany. "May I have the word?"

"Of course, Santana." He frowned.

They went to the center of choir room.

"We have something to announce."

Silence.

**Brittany's POV**

Santana held my hand so tightly it almost hurt me. I knew it was hard for her, thee looks and talks would happen, we couldn't control that.

But we loved each other. Very much. I've never loved someone like I loved her.

"We're dating." She said as I kissed her cheek.

"What?" Sam said, choking.

Almost everyone looked surprised, apparently no one saw that coming.

"We're GF and..-

"GF" I giggled.

She smiled.

"We really hope you all accept that. We love each other. Very much." She said, in a strong way.

"Of course we accept that. By now, you should know we are here for anything." Mr. Schue put his hand on my shoulder.

I looked at her, she was so relieved, knowing she wasn't alone. It helped her.

"So you'll need some help. Why don't you call The Bully Whips, Santana?" Kurt wicked.

She laughed and I felt goo. We'd make it. Her vicious words would humiliate anyone who dared to do or talk something.

We were destined to be together. Forever.

**Rachel's POV**

I was shocked. But at the same time, wasn't _too_ surprised. They were _very_ close.

I was happy for.. Brittana. Was that the name we'd call them from now on? Whatever, they seemed to be very happy.

"I lost my virginity with a lesbian." Finn said.

I rolled my eyes.

"Get over, Frankenteen. You got Man Hands, I'm better, but..-

"Shut up, Santana. You kissed me and you liked it."

"Hm.. yeah. But I prefer my Britt Britt over here."

"And I prefer my big boy, right here." I said, grabbing Finn's hand.

"We could celebrate all this revelations with a party. My mom and sis will be gone for the weekend." Puck said.

"Next Friday, The Noah Puckerman House Party Trainwreck Extravaganza?" Sam laughed.

"Totally. I'm in." Quinn said.

"Me too. Par-_taaaay_" Artie threw his hands in the air.

"Ok. Friday. 8 pm. My house."

Finn and I liked at each other, this party would be insane.

_And we wouldn't miss it for anything in the world._

**So, that's it. Blame It is done. I hope you liked it, I didn't have any ideas for others stories, but as soon I write something, I'll post it.**

**Thanks for reviews, favorites and stories alerts, it means so much for me.**

**See ya soon ;)**


End file.
